2P! Dark! Arthur Kirkland Lemon :Follow Me Down:
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: Alice In Wonderland mixed in here so you understand. Again sorry, but this is only the smut. Look at my other one-shots on here to get info on where to read the rest. OK? : For a good friend, Aideen Kirkland!


(To read the beginning of this lemon one-shot, first go to . Type- ~: Random Hetalia One-Shots/ Drabbles: ~ into the search bar and click on the quiz with a purple picture ^U^)

*MATURE CONTENT WARNING*- There is smut ahead. I presume you already knew and if you understand what smut is and enjoy it, I won't stop you from reading on. ;D

He drug me on into a small house. Arthur kicked down the door without a care still dragging me behind. The interior of the house had a sickly sweet smell of cupcakes and teas of all statures. Dipping his finger into some icing topping a scrumptious looking cupcake, he shoved it into my mouth causing me to gulp swallowing by accident in my shock. The very taste of the creamy substance sent shivers down my spine. An overwhelming sense of warmth filled me and my whole body tingled for a moment before it subsided. What was in that cupcake? I barely had the time to glance around when Arthur had scooped me up running full-speed down a hallway.

"A-Arthur! I demand that you put me down!"

The Hatted man laughed psychotically tossing me through a door. I landed on a bed bouncing a few times upon impact before coming to a stop, gasping in my shock. The bed moved as another human climbed on and, of course, it was Arthur. He was now hovering just above my body, a maniacal grin plastered on his face. Looking into his colorful blue and pink swirled eyes I could only quake with fear, frozen beneath his gaze.

"I put you down, hadn't I? Why do you still seem so afraid?"

I gasped as a cold hand slid up my thigh beneath my skirt. I slapped his hand away in a huff.

"What happened to your earlier manners!?"

With a dark chuckle, Arthur slid his hand up my skirt again tugging at my stocking. I blushed faintly raising my hand to slap him this time but he caught it and pinned both of my hands above my head with only one of his. For such a thin man, he was surprisingly strong. There was a soft tearing noise and I squirmed beneath him feeling my panty-hose rip. I lurched upwards trying to knock Arthur off but to no avail. I was slung back to the bed as he had his way with me, ravaging my lips with his. I moaned softly at the surprise-attack and arched towards him much to my distaste. He pulled back with a sly smirk.

"You can't stay angry at me, love. I own you. The last time you came here, you may not have noticed, but I branded you as mine. Therefore, I am yours also. You won't be able to resist me."

I growled slightly only for his lips to crash forcefully to mine again. I grunted squirming beneath him for a bit before starting to slowly relax into it. Arthur had been right. There was something about his rough kisses that I couldn't resist and I soon found myself kissing him back tenderly. The Hatter growled in approval slipping hands around my waist and untying my dress from behind. I raised my hands hoping to hit him but dumbfounded myself draping my arms over his shoulders.

"That's right…"

He smiled to himself grabbing the hem of my dress and tugging it downward before grasping the sleeves of it and pulling them off of my shoulders. He managed to get the top of my dress to my waist when I stopped him cupping his face in my hands.

"Arthur… we've only met today… Don't you t-think this is a little sudden?"

"Not at all, love~"

I blushed faintly as he pulled it the rest of the way off revealing my lingerie white bra, thin cloud-colored panties and ripped stockings. I looked to his eyes as he licked his lips smiling.

"You look scrumptious enough to eat my love! How about we try doing just that?"

With a slight gasp from me he lunged at my neck attacking the entire perimeter with kisses and gentle bites. I arched my body upwards off of the bed pressing my chest and torso to his earning myself a soft, muffled groan. At one point, Arthur had managed to find my weak spot and as his lips brushed over it I blushed and moaned louder than I had been before. He glanced up at me with a satisfied smirk and practically purred before kissing that spot again. I moaned again in response biting my lip not used to the feeling of his icy hand sliding along my thighs. The feel of his probing fingers was making me feel both uncomfortable and warm inside. The odd mixture of battling feelings slowly drove me to madness and I yanked the startled man's head up to crash my lips again hungrily to his own. He groaned softly in surprise and grinned pulling away leaving me to helplessly whimper.

"So now you'd decided to play~"

I blushed faintly as Arthur went only by instinct. He tugged at the silken bow holding my dress together and immediately tore it off lifting my skirts. With a slight gasp I squirmed helping him remove it before lying still on my back, arms covering my newly-exposed chest. The Hatter again smirked forcing my arms away and not wasting a split second, lowering his face to my breasts. I blushed furiously writhing beneath him afraid of what might happen when he made contact with my skin. But when he did, it felt incredible! ~ It was just as the moment I ate the icing; when he kissed at my chest, I felt only pure warmth and blissful trembles. I moaned softly beneath him as he pressed his lips to one of the cherry pink nubs posted at the peak of my breasts. I blushed faintly with a glance down at his work as he circled his tongue around the tip and then wrapped his lips around it sucking on it softly.

"A-Arthur~"

He smirked into my skin sucking a little more roughly causing me to moan out louder. There was definitely something wrong here! I would never let such a strange man have his way with me so easily! It must be because of that icing…. I groaned softly started to squirm; forcing myself to fight my own lust. Arthur growled darkly but I took no heed of the warning only fighting harder. He pulled back from me sitting up so he rested on my hips holding me in place. Unbuttoning his pants, he shot me a glare.

"Stop moving would you? It's rather bothersome. Besides, it's no use. I cannot hold it in any longer. We are going through with this whether you like it or not."

He yanked open his trousers and pulled a butter knife from his back pocket. With the cold blade pressed to my neck, I finally stopped thrashing, panting from excursion. Arthur spoke again, but this time his voice was cold as ice meaning that he meant what he said.

"I really don't want to harm you love…. But I'll use force if necessary…. If you continue to fight me, I'll have to resort to killing you…"

He slowly leaned down while speaking and kissing my cheek tenderly before sitting up again. He had an amused look on his face; one of a prideful cat once he's caught his prey… and was ready to feast. Without further hesitation and no interruption from me, The Hatter took hold of his manhood and whipped it out for the world's viewing. Prying my legs open, he slipped a finger into my underwear pulling them off to the side revealing my soaked self. Holding back a gasp, I surveyed his size and shook my head vigorously blushing.

"I-It wouldn't fit! You'll tear me apart!"

With a sadistic smirk, he spoke.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

I screwed my eyes tightly shut and held my breath hugging myself around the chest. I could feel Arthur's large digit prodding at my folds and truthfully; I was afraid. And all at once, it sunk in. I let out a startled yelp, my eye shooting wide open again. He had managed to penetrate me, but only the very tip of him. It was enough to make me light-headed and I could feel myself constrict in panic. Arthur's expression twisted itself into one of pained pleasure and I was surprised to find him blushing.

"U-Unng… do it again….. Bloody hell…. You're so tight!"

I blushed a dark rose red and did so causing him to moan aloud. He pressed himself closer to me grabbing my thighs and hoisting my knees upward. I clenched my hands gritting my teeth trying my best to bear the pain as I took the rest of him in. Curling my toes I closed my eyes again exhaling slowly.

"It's in…" He whispered.

It wasn't needed… I knew very well. It was very uncomfortable. It was my first time after-all… I gasped slightly as Arthur pulled back and then slid back in the whole way. Gripping the bed-sheets, I bit into a pillow to take my mind off of the pain. I glanced Arthur's way only for him to pull out and slam back in again. With a jolt I groaned into the pillow. I wasn't used to this feeling; the pain, the pleasures of this intimacy. It was all alien to me and yet, I loved it. I shouldn't but I did. I could feel him start to probe deeper as he quickened the pace leaving me near breathless.

"A-Arthur please I-"

He growled slightly and gripped the bed shoving in hard and striking at my deepest core. I squeaked and squirmed in protest as pain rippled through my abdomen. Had he thought I was going to ask him to stop?

"Please…..f-faster~" I whispered.

Glancing upward to him, I saw his eyes widen the slightest in surprise. Leaning himself down, he kissed my right cheek, and then the other with a small grin. Slowing his pace for a second to run a hand through my hair, his smile grew.

"As you wish…"

I groaned as Arthur pounded his whole life into me. I could feel each thrust stronger than the other and I had just only started to constrict on his member. I felt another smaller object prod at my entrance and I gasped looking downward in a panic to see the Hatter forcing a finger into myself along with his large digit.

"N-No! Don't add a finger I-I'll be r-ripped in half!"

"Be a good girl and bear it…" Arthur grunted.

I cast a sad glance his way only for my sight to be blurred by tears. He has made his way in and I yelped feeling myself press tighter. So hot… it was too hot! The friction was causing immense heat and it burned! The feeling seared through my whole body until I felt I couldn't breathe. Too hot! I'll explode! And then, the sensation seemed to. I gasped lurching upwards from the bed pressing my chest and abdomen to Arthur's panting wildly. There was an almost tingling, burning, but pleasurable feeling below. Arthur himself held me close shaking slightly as something happened to him too.

"C-Coming…" he muttered.

At the very same moment I felt another warm sensation flood over me only this one felt as if I was being filled up from the inside out. I blushed faintly closing my eyes and biting my lower lip trying not to think about it. This man had just practically disrobed and raped me despite protest and I was still embarrassed. Was there a possible way that I could come to love him? Reopening my eyes wearily I scanned his features and smiled a little to myself. It was almost as if this was the first time I got an actual good look at the guy. Getting a twice-over of his abs I smiled to myself. He slowly pulled himself out of me causing some of the white goo to follow before flopping at my side exhausted. As he pecked my forehead, he didn't seem… ALL that bad.

I…. could get used to this…


End file.
